<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts Under The City by Mystyc_Flame514</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696317">Ghosts Under The City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystyc_Flame514/pseuds/Mystyc_Flame514'>Mystyc_Flame514</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, Fluff and Angst, Fundy and dream are platonic if u squint but yknow they're engaged so, Gen, I swear ghostbur is in here I just had stuff to go through to build plot, Light Angst, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), lots of fundy and dream fluff at some point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystyc_Flame514/pseuds/Mystyc_Flame514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's struggling after the war. They're all stricken with nightmares, many are left without homes, but Niki's here for them<br/>This is based on the bit from the November 16th stream where Niki said she was running an underground civilization for those who wished to get away from the war. </p><p>This is canon divergent, although I keep family relations the same and there's no shipping aside from very light Dream x Fundy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody! Thank you so much for clicking on my work, it means the world to me! I hope you're all having a wonderful day and you enjoy my story :D<br/>This chapter is double the length of all the others, apologies for that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her ears rang. The explosions set off shook the earth, the entirety of their nation collapsing at their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'manburg…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She struggled to her feet, fighting to try and get away from the Withers looming over. She heard distant shouts, heard the whirring as the bombs flew off the dark things in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's not deaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakily, she got to her feet, testing everything carefully as she put weight on it. Nothing protested, aside from her knees, which were still wobbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No broken bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked out as the sun set over, but the Withers were still dark blotches in the sky, even as daylight faded out, she could see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyesight is fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How had she come out so unscathed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in her screamed to go help, but there was a large split in the earth, keeping her from her friends who were desperately slashing at the Withers, their armor coated in blood, be it their own or someone else's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final glance at the sight, deciding she couldn't help them any more here, Niki turned to run. She was going to get Mushroom and head to her city. There's still a chance Fundy would meet her there, she needed all the help she could get. Assuming most of the people she was going to be taking in were going to be severely maimed and wounded, she'd prepared accordingly. After heading to Pogtopia and gathering the poor fox cowering in the corner, she went to her city. She put Mushroom in her room, leaving them some food, water, and a little blanket nest. With that, she went back to the common area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rows of campfires sat patiently, buckets of water sitting next to them to be heated for baths, healing potions sat in a cupboard in the common area, which led off into showers and temporary bedrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After running around, making sure the fires were stoked and everything was clean, she dragged herself back to the common area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bone tired, all Niki wanted was to lay down and never wake up, but there were people on the battlefield that needed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running back up the stairs, she was met by Fundy, who seemed to have just set off down them. It shocked her a bit, the timing of it all, and there was a small pause between them. They both looked at each other, Fundy stood two steps higher, head down and limping. He wouldn't look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everybody's alive, right Fundy? I'm sorry I wasn't there, I couldn't get past the crater-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy shook his head, moving to her left so he could get to the bottom of the staircase. Once he'd reached it, he collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fundy-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur, Wilbur's dead. Phil killed him, why did he-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were coming out choked and broken, but as soon as Niki heard Wilbur's name she clasped a hand to her mouth. Tears were welling in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall as violently as their nation just had. But Fundy needed her right now, and she wasn't going to break down like this while he was so vulnerable. He was sobbing violently, chest heaving as he tried to breathe, "I'm alone Niki… I'm all alone-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fundy, you're not alone, you never will be. You have so many friends here, and I'm sure Dream is alive. Yeah, you've got a Hell of a fiance that cares so fiercely for you, waiting out there. You're ok Fundy, we'll heal, it'll be ok." He sobbed again, quieter this time. She was crouched next to him, arms outstretched and he gently leaned in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pitiful and yet sort of heartwarming in a sick sense, they looked so small in the room, and yet the emotions that were coursing through them was enough to fill an ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knows how long they were there for, but eventually Niki got up, offering a hand to him which he took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lets get cleaned up, and then we'll go out and help people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy nodded, following her over to the fires, which she lit and suspended the water buckets over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be boiling in a bit, c'mere though, let me clean some of these…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy went and sat down at the table she'd set up, watching as she went about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cotton cloth, healing potion, water bucket, another cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to satisfy her as she went to go sit down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologies if I rush a bit, I'm scared to leave them all out there for too long, I don't want them to feel alone…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy nodded, too scared to talk as she had already started swiping the cloth against a nasty gash on his arm to clean away the grime. He winced, the cotton wasn't soft on his skin. Niki apologized, dipping the cloth back into the water and dabbing at it, trying to be more gentle. Once she felt alright with how clean it looked, she took the splash potion, cracking it over the cloth. It made a nice pop and the glass dissolved (one of her favorite features of these potions), leaving a viscous pink liquid on the second cloth. She gently blotted it on, and then proceeded to repeat that for the rest of his cuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There, all good. Those potions take a bit, but by tomorrow you should be alright. The water's done too, let me grab work clothes, we can both take a bath, and then go out and bring people here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was ticking off things in her head, running around again. Water, water, water, washcloth, soap, clothes. Shs dropped the things into one of the bathrooms and grabbed an identical set, putting them into another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, all done, go in that one there and wash off. I'll see you in a second."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki slammed the door to her own bathroom, leaving Fundy to himself. Slowly, he got up, testing his leg. It already felt a hundred times better, as it seemed that potion had already somewhat set in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less then 5 minutes later, Niki came out in her leather work clothes. She sat down, waiting for Fundy to come out. She figured while she waited, she could eat a little. Just some sweet berries and a bit of bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her work bags were all ready to go, she had packed two just in case, Fundy was going to take her extra one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were golden apples, water bottles, washcloths, and healing potions piled up inside. (She didn't care to admit, but they made a very nice tinkling noise when you walked with them.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy came out while she was lost in thought, staring intensely at the last bit of bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked expressionless. A blank void where she was so used to seeing someone smiling, tired but joyful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t sleep enough, but what could she do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a feeling none of them were going to be sleeping pleasantly for a long time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki swung her bag on, stuffing the last bit of bread into Fundy's hands. She wasn't really hungry any more. After he'd tucked it in his pocket she pushed the bag of supplies in his hand and they set out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Due to the inflation of Heat waves, I felt safer disclaiming this rather then not, but I ask this work not be purposefully exposed to the ccs.<br/>I hope you all have a wonderful day or night!<br/>Consider leaving a kudos! It's free and you can always- ok maybe you cant change your mind but that's besides the point. Comments also make my day, I appreciate constructive criticism as well :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi, thank you for sticking with me thus far! Chapters from now on will be a lot shorter. I hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quiet trip, the sun was rising across the cratered fields of their once dear home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki towered up, looking for anyone still laying on the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She audibly gasped when she saw him, Techno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The almighty traitor was sprawled in the grass, looking close to bleeding out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hopped off her wood pillar and ran for him, falling to her knees and swinging the pack off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno groaned and looked up at her, squinting as the light of the rising sun made a strange halo around her head.  He was a damn near pitiful sight. His armor was beat, his arm was horribly broken and bleeding, and his face… It looked like he'd have a few new scars to add to his collection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki's hands were trembling as she reached into her pack, this was the first time she'd let her nerves get to her all day. Technoblade groaned again and she snapped out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water bottle, soak the cloth, prepare the healing potion, and- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy was by her side, he set up a stair to lean Techno onto so he wasn't lying flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded appreciatively at him before getting to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy gazed around, looking for anyone that he could go help. He wandered away from Niki, looking for anyone really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He first caught sight of the silhouette, standing against the sun hanging low in the sky. He covered the top of his head with his hand, looking to see if he could see the person more clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no mistaking that lime green hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DREAM!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silhouette turned towards him, and started running. Fundy set his bag down and went to meet him halfway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hit each other, Dream wrapping himself completely around Fundy, rocking gently back and forth. Fundy felt he couldn't get a tight enough grip on Dream, his hands kept shaking and slipping and oh god his knees were trembling. He fell and Dream fell with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, sorry, been a rough day." Fundy quickly apologized, trying feebly to get up, only for Dream to hug him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare fucking apologize Fundy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream heaved a broken sigh, "I thought I lost you, you were completely gone for who knows how long…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy sat back a bit, his head down, "I had to head to help Niki. I couldn't find you and I was too much of a mess b-because-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I- damn Fundy, I really am sorry about that…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed it off, now wasn't the time to focus on Wilbur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, where is everyone? Niki found Techno, but I didn't see anyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phil is gone. He probably flew off a long time ago. Tubbo and Tommy are- they're under intensive care with Quackity. They're gonna make it. They have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Eret?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's in his castle, I told him he can take his shit and leave. I don’t want to associate with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy nodded, he looked solemn. L’manburg would take Eret, but would they really accept him? Where was Techno going? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil probably wouldn't want to live in the place that he'd killed his own son… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream I gotta go, I'll see you later alright? Keep me updated on Tubbo and the rest of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream pulled him into another hug, "I'll see you later Fundy."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Due to the inflation of Heat waves, I felt safer disclaiming this rather then not, but I ask this work not be purposefully exposed to the ccs.<br/>I hope you all have a wonderful day or night!<br/>Consider leaving a kudos! It's free and you can always- ok maybe you cant change your mind but that's besides the point. Comments also make my day, I appreciate constructive criticism as well :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 3 pog, one more chapter tonight unless I get hit with a random burst of motivation, who knows lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He headed back over to where Niki was still stooped over Techno. His armor was laying in the grass, nothing but tattered clothes covering him. He'd fallen off his high pedestal, and he'd fallen hard. His eyes were glazed as Niki went to clean a different cut. <br/>"Do you want any help?"<br/>She looked up at Fundy, "Is no one else out here?"<br/>"No- Tubbo, Tommy, and Quackity are under Dream's care…"<br/>"Oh God, they're ok right-"<br/>He nodded, crouching down next to Techno.<br/>"Where are you gonna go Techno?"<br/>He went to talk but ended up spitting up a bit of blood which he furiously wiped away. Niki sighed, pulling back for a second. "He'll stay in my city. I know that nowhere else is going to pick him up. His arm looks ruined, I don't know my way around broken bones…"<br/>"Niki, I think once we get him back you need a break… you haven't slept, you look terrible."<br/>Thing was, she did. Her hair was matted, her face was still scuffed with little cuts and burns, deep bags were dwelling under her eyes.<br/>"I'm scared to sleep, but yeah, I'll sit down for a bit."<br/>He sighed, it wasn't what he wanted, but as long as she wasn't straining herself. </p><p>She had finished bandaging Techno the best she could, getting off her knees and repacking her things.</p><p>"Alright, if you'll help me carry him Fundy."<br/>She had set down a boat that had a little hand carved hole in it to slip a lead through. They both heaved Techno up, setting him in the boat. She threaded the lead through and started dragging it home.</p><p>After a long while, they'd made it back. Techno had been put in one of the rooms, some water and light food on his bedside table. Niki showed Fundy to his room, and finally she sat down.<br/>Left alone for the first time since… well, everything, she decided maybe sleep wasn't that bad. Fundy had passed out on his bed in a desperate attempt to escape reality, maybe she could too.<br/>Without much thought she laid down on the couch and fell asleep.<br/>There were no dreams, only sweet silence, a warm quiet, a peaceful hush. It was then interrupted by soft guitar chords. <br/>She woke with a start, glancing around to see where it was coming from and in her bleary gaze she almost missed him. <br/>Wilbur…<br/>He was a fine mist, barely solid, and he was sitting at the table strumming his guitar. <br/>He looked how he had when they first met-<br/>She sat up with a start, an ugly sob tearing itself from her. This was a cruel dream to give her, it was so damaging, why would her own mind do this-<br/>"Oh no, Niki, Niki, Niki don't cry please, I didn't mean to startle you, aw you poor thing, I'm sorry."<br/>She clamped a hand to her mouth, fighting back another cry of pain. Wilbur got up, his guitar vanishing, "Hey, hey, please stop crying. Look, I'm not actually gone, isn't that good?"<br/>He gently reached out to touch her face, to which she instantly recoiled.<br/>She choked again, "You are gone Wilbur, this is just some fucked up dream, please let me wake up, I don’t wanna see you Wilbur, I need time, I need to be away from you..." He backed up, giving her a defeated look before misting off.<br/>A few painstakingly long moments of silence drew, interrupted by a shatter from Techno's room, startling her awake. Niki breathed out a sigh of relief, getting up to go help him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just now realizing that in transferring this in from Google docs I'm losing the things in italics :( I'll fix this at some point</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter of the night, hope you all get some sleep (or get back to school, grades are important kids)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She could hear Fundy pacing around from the hall, and decided she’d talk to him later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently knocked on the door, barely hearing the broken rasp that granted her permission to come in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the floor were glass shards and a pool of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't strain yourself, you don't have to talk. It's alright, I'll clean it up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy's door opened, and a few moments later he poked his head through. Niki was trying to get Techno to lay back down, greatly struggling to do so as he kept sitting up, and Fundy gathered the broom and a few cloths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Techno I swear to God, I'm going to knock you out if you try to get up again. Stop it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy set the cloths and things outside the door before heading to go get something to eat. He would have helped more but the rooms could barely fit two people. Getting the supplies would be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened up the cupboard to see a huge assortment of foods. Breads, pies, cakes, and cookies all looked to be from the bakery, but there was also dried salmon and cod, cooked rabbit, roasted chicken, all sitting in there. He took a loaf of bread and some mushroom stew to sip on. Niki came out a few minutes later with a heavy sigh, dropping the washcloths into the laundry bin. She grabbed herself a bottle of water and dropped down into a chair at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy finished chewing before looking up to see her leaning back, eyes closed in a look of pure and utter exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you slept?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did, had a nightmare." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy nodded, "Understandable. I just couldn't…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, taking a sip of her water, "I need to go check on Techno… he's no doubt in shock." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy nodded, "You want me to do anything around here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no no, you're ok. Take some time to yourself alright? Or go visit Dream, just leave a note when you'll be home so I don’t worry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy chuckled, giving her a mock salute, "Will do sergeant." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both froze at the gesture, Wil used to make them do that when he gave an order, it sent a shock through the two of them. It was tense for a mere moment before Niki shook her head, getting up to go check Techno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy went to finish his meal, but his stomach had dropped harshly, taking his appetite with it. He decided on wrapping the rest of it and taking it to Dream. Anything to get him out of the silent walls. The city oddly reminded him too much of Pogtopia, whether it be the cold stone walls or the lanterns strung on the ceiling, he couldn't stand it in here anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching into his pack he grabbed a stack of parchment, quickly scribbling out that he was going to Dream's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out the entry hall and up the stairs, he breathed in the soft smell of the outside world. Night was near falling but if he ran he could make it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki knocked on Techno's door again, hearing as he shuffled around before croaking out that she could come in. After opening the door she saw his arm first, the swelling looked terrible and she knew she couldn't leave him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry, I'll be right back-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran out to the common area, Fundy's note sat on the table, the scrawled text staring back up at her. She scribbled her own note, rolling it up and stuffing it in her pocket before bolting up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mild chill hung in the air, sunlight draping the neighboring hills but no longer reaching their forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FUNDY!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was out of breath, but she needed this letter delivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not many moments later, a small fox came trotting to her, tail sweeping the leaf litter off the ground as it sat before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fundy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox gave a curt nod and she placed the paper in front of him. He picked it up in his jaws, giving a quizzical tilt of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take that to Dream, and if you see Eret or Phil, tell them they're welcome here any time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox in front of her nodded again before bounding away again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Due to the inflation of Heat waves, I felt safer disclaiming this rather then not, but I ask this work not be purposefully exposed to the ccs.<br/>I hope you all have a wonderful day or night!<br/>Consider leaving a kudos! It's free and you can always- ok maybe you cant change your mind but that's besides the point. Comments also make my day, I appreciate constructive criticism as well :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hola, sorry for the repost. I was really tired and saw a ton of errors, but they're fixed now. There's a bit of shipping in this chapter between Fundy and Dream, but it's all cuddles and forehead kisses dw.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Niki dropped back down into the city, hurrying back over to Techno's room. She had left the door ajar, creaking it open to see him grimacing at his plate. It was some plain bread and chicken. It looked like he'd barely nibbled the bread before setting it back down. Niki stepped into the threshold, feeling timid in the thick atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you feeling any better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aside from my arm feeling like it's about to fall off, you could say so, oh and don't forget the dead brother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He darkly chuckled to himself, quickly shutting up when he saw the few tears working down Niki's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oh I'm sorry, it's just how I usually cope-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, not wanting to speak in fear of her voice cracking. Pulling her sweater sleeves up she wiped her tears away, taking a few deep breaths before pulling herself together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wrote to Dream, he knows broken bones. I hope you're ok with that, but I can't fix this…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you wrote to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get my bone set? Niki-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream has common human decency Techno! I'm sick of everybody thinking of him as some green narcissist who's devoid of emotion, it isn't right!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno flinched back at the tone of voice, it was rare to hear Niki yell, but it always succeeded in making them feel they were in the wrong (mostly because if Niki's upset, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the wrong). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, apologizing for the harsh tone which Techno waved off. They both looked about ready to pass out of exhaustion, Niki went to grab a slowness potion (they'd all found out that it made for a great sedative) and splashed a few drops in their water. For such a low concentration of the potion, the water immediately fogged up, turning to a slate grey. Of course it wasn't the most appetizing color (or flavor for that matter), but it'd let both of them sleep, something which they both craved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki pulled the cork off and gently placed Techno's bottle in his hands. He gulped it down before setting it on the bedside table and leaning back, gently shutting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki popped hers open, downing it in a few swigs. It was sickly sweet, almost making her gag. The netherwart added a strange viscosity to it, coating her mouth in the sugar-rich potion. It held the same overpowering taste even when it was so heavily diluted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered, draining the last of it before grabbing herself a second bottle to wash it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not seconds after she'd finished her second bottle did the potion start to kick in. She sat, back to the wall and dozed off in the corner of Techno's room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On the surface, it had started to pour. Raindrops kept making their way into Fundy's eyes, which he desperately tried to blink away. Without the light of the moon or stars and his hearing completely impaired by the loud cracks of lightning booming overhead mingled with the howling rage of the current storm, he was left having to keep note of the wooden path beneath his paws. The few lanterns still lit helped him gauge how much path he had left, but with his coat heavy with rain and exhaustion slowly creeping into his bones, he wasn't sure how much longer he could run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was almost there when his paws hit the soft, waterlogged slabs that ran over the river. He gave a relieved sigh and with newfound vigor broke into a sprint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before he could see the lanterns glowing on the windowsills of Dream's place. He finally made it under the canopy, shielding him from the onslaught of rain and wind. He shifted back over, knocking at the door. Sap set his book down, going and opening the door to be met by Fundy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golden light flooded over him, pouring out from inside the home. His hair was roughly shaken out, his clothes were a sopping mess, and there was mud completely covering his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap raised a brow, to which he shrugged sheepishly, not knowing what else to say. He walked away for a quick second, returning with an armful of towels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take off your boots before you come in or I'll send the dogs on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thing was, Fundy couldn't tell whether or not he was joking, those dogs </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and would tear him to shreds if they were given the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took one of the towels, rubbing it over his head so his hair wouldn't drip inside, then he went to rub the mud off his boots and wipe his hands and face down. He grabbed all the towels up again, pulling his boots off and stepping inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door locked behind him, a mechanism Dream had put in since George could never remember to do so. He set his boots on their shoe rack and dropped the towels into the laundry room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's up in his room, George is probably still up there with him." Sap mumbled from behind his book. Fundy nodded, ascending the stairs and coming to a stop in front of his fiance's room. There was a neat scrawling on a sign beside the door marking it as so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to knock, nerves causing him to freeze for a second before raising his hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his moment of hesitation, the door flew open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was glancing back at Dream, saying a final goodbye before stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit Fundy's chest, stumbling back before offering a friendly smile, "Someone else is here for you Dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream perked up from his bed, setting the journal he'd been scribbling in back onto the sheets. "Fundy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy offered a small smile, reaching in his pack and taking out Niki's parchment. He handed it over before crawling into the bed beside Dream, resting contently on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream took the scroll, intrigue showing on his face as he undid the string tying it together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's it sayyy…?" Fundy mumbled face nuzzled into Dream's neck. He was tired and cold, and Dream's arm wrapped around his waist made him feel a lot more comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Niki, she said she doesn't know how to fix Techno's arm, that she'll pay me if I help her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you gonna help him? He's in a lot of pain right now Dream…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy sounded so hushed, just mere seconds from dozing off at Dream's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'll help him Fundy, he's not a threat anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ruffled his hair, gently massaging his hand over his scalp while the other kept the parchment laid flat. Niki had drawn out a messy diagram of Techno's arm, which he was studying intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If she drew this right, his arm will be back to normal in a few days. Hopefully he's been knocked so far off his pedestal that he won't try to pick any more fights, even when he is better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy turned his face away from Dream's shoulder, bleary gold eyes attempting to focus on the diagram. It made him a little squeamish, he still had the visual reminder of how bruised and bloody Techno's arm had looked when they found him. He turned back into his shoulder, hiding away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grabbed his chin so he could look back at Fundy. His hair was still a mess, he smelled like rain, and his eyes could barely focus on anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't care to admit, but Fundy's eyes struck him in a way that he never thought anything else could. They reminded him of the pale gold of honey, bottled liquid fire, and a hundred other pretty things he couldn't name. He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before going back to Niki's drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you wanting to leave in the morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy gave a soft nod, incoherently mumbling into Dream's neck. The latter smiled, gently patting his head before the two of them finally laid down to rest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all for tonight Imma go pass out now. I do hope you all enjoyed tho.<br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to the inflation of Heat waves, I felt safer disclaiming this rather then not, but I ask this work not be purposefully exposed to the ccs.<br/>I hope you all have a wonderful day or night!<br/>Consider leaving a kudos! It's free and you can always- ok maybe you cant change your mind but that's besides the point. Comments also make my day, I appreciate constructive criticism as well :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>